


Hyuuga vs Uzumaki

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Arrogant Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Karin looks to get revenge  from hinata's arrgont attack on her.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Karin





	Hyuuga vs Uzumaki

Thee arrogant Hyuuga and the Uzumaki circled each other as the bell rang,hinata didnt take karin seriously as the redhead wore a purple tigresses mask with a luchador like attire,hinata laughed. 

"What a coward to hide behind such a tasteless mask,this should be fun,i'll enjoy making you suffer."hinata said with a cocky laugh,hopping on her toes while karin scowled,both women slowly entered the a test of strength stance,Karin knew hinata outweighed her but she wanted to study the chubby Hyuuga co leader and hinata wanted to toy and amuse herself.

Both women clasped their hands with each other and hinata outpowered karin and takesthe redhead down on her back,she lets go of one hand and delivers a open hand slap and places her left foot on the gut,and proceeded to slap karin around until the ref got hinata away.

Hinata laughed relishing her dominance and taking a bow,karin got to her feet as hinata and her study each other and lock up,using her her weight,hinata takes theblock up to the corner, smothering her with her breast and lets go as she backed away,karin studies and sized hinata up. 'She fast and strong, lets see if she can keep up with my skills.'Karin tought as she and hinata lock up,Karin grabs hold of the left arm,hinata smiled and sway her hips and twirs around freeing her arm and grabs karin's arm for an arm wrench,karin return in kind with a flips of her own and wenches hinata's arm,hinata turns it around and applies a side headlock and takes her down,slowly thinking of her next move.

'She's quite fast but she still a coward with that pitiful mask on, might as well toy with her until she loses her focus,this is gonnq be a breeze.'hinata tought chuckling, she felt karin move and allowed her to get to her knees while hinata wrenches the head,hinata and Karin go to the ropes and karin whips hinata away from her as the the hyuuga ran to rhe ropes and back and deliver a shoulder block,taking karin down.

Hinata smirked and arrogantly kicks the hair playfully,smacking karin as she laughs,enjoying the frustration in Karin body language she turned and bow before the crowed,laughing at karin while rejoicing in her on own and handy work.

"Now what to do what to do,what a girl like me could do to a helpless victim being torn apart."hinata said with a pretending to jog around.

Karin growled again and got ti her feet as both women lock up hinata overpowered her and takes her fown with a hip toss and lifted her up again to plant her down with another hip toss before hooking the leg,the ref starts her count but karin kicks out at one and gets up as did karian and hinata whips karin to thebropes aas the red head ducks the incoming clothesline and goes to the other side and hinata turned and getsbon her belly to duck karin who faked her out and did a handstand,showing jer skill in agility while hinata with a snobby smirk,mildly impressed.

"But a big girl like yourself cant do a handstand."karian said gets back to her feet with a smirk,karin offered hinata a chance in which hinata happily and arrogantly obliged,running to the ropes she comes back and does a handstand and moves one hand away and does a one handed handstand.

"You were saying?"hinata said as she got to her feet,Karin and her circled the ring hinata sees an opening as karin tried the leg of hinata and trips her down and turned karin on her belly,she walked a around and delivers a harsh elbow to the spine and got to her feet to land another elbow to the spine she saw karin trying to roll away but stoped her and places her on her belly again and delivers some knees to the lower back.'good to take out anything she has up her sleeve,in might as well enjoy myself like i was planning.'she tought.

Hinata allowed her sadistic side with disrespect as she takes off Karin's mask she notice karin has a face mask on but it didnt bother but the luchador mask amused her,she spat on it and casted aside seeing the sideway red hair of karin she grabed hold of karin and tosses her outside, she was glad this was a no disqualifications match as it requested by karin becuase of her brusied ego.

Hinata fixed her waist and bra before hopping down on the mat she whistled a tune and goes tobher bag to grab a hairband and graabed the ends of her hair and makes a long ponytail for now as she valued her hair.

Hinata went the grab karin but karin rams her fore arm and begian to fight back throwing left and right forearm strikes but hinata pokes karin in the eye and whips her to the ropes where karin turned andrammed her back area the barricade, casuing more pain to her already targeted back.

Hinata licked her lips slowly,savoring her sadistic attack,going to the ring she pulled the apron up and sees a kendo stick,a smirk appeared as she pulled ot out,she knew the effects of a kendo stick to the flesh and saw karin in pain,moaning from the the stabbing pain of her spine and hinata charges in and wine up the kendo stick and slams harshly on the hands,casuing karin to scream in agony.

Hinata chuckled."Face it,im more then just a mistress for the uchiha but someone who brings a lot more to the fold then you."hinata said as she swings the kendo stick again at the back as karin yelled,hinata tosses the stick aside before going to lift karin up and uses some of her power to whip to the apron as Karin's back gets rammed as she screams,holding her back once more.

The hyuga walked closed to her and lifted karin to her feet and whips her into the ring.

Hinata rolled in the ring andgets to her feet quickly as she noticed karin moving a bit, but hinata moved and steps on her welped hands and drops her knee on the neck.

At this moment hinata has good momentum as she drives her knees on the back repeatedly,hinata to turned Karin on her back and lifted her off of her back and locks in a surfboard stretch,controling the match so far with a sense of arrogance.


End file.
